Odd White Out
by MowsTrap
Summary: Jayn's early life had never been easy, from being separated from his younger brother at a young age to his mother's disappearance, you could say his life sucked, but what happens when he turns 14 and finally has the chance to go to Inkopolis? What will happen? What happens when he meets the Elite 10? WARNING YAOI (BOY X BOY) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ(First Book)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my very first Splatoon story! I have been writing this story for a while and I wanted to publish it on here for you all to enjoy! Here is the Prologue of the first book in my series Lost Brothers you can read all about the characters on my bio! Anyway hope you like the Prologue and I apologize if it's not very long I'm very busy with school and all**

 _ **DESCLAIMER**_ **: I, IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM, TAKE CREDIT FOR THE CREATION OF SPLATOON, BUT I DO TAKE CREDIT IN THE CREATION OF THIS STORY AND CITIES I MADE UP**

 **HOPE YA ALL LIKE AND LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY**

 **Splatoon-Odd White Out**

 **Chapter 1-Prologue**

"Are you sure honey? They need to be together…"

"I know babe, but with the squid police already searching for us, I won't risk it and I know you won't either"

"Yea, your right" *sniffle*

A young couple sat in the rain, hiding under the cover of darkness gasp slightly as a search light passes by them almost giving away their hiding spot. The Male sighs in relief and turns back to his mate as the police officer passes by them, humming, unaware of their presence.

Grabbing his mate's face gently he says, "It's going to be alright baby maybe someday in the future they will meet again…"

As the Parents Continue talking, A Baby Inkling and his younger brother by 2 minutes, sat in their crib sheltered from the rain and completely oblivious to their conversation, played together, unaware that they will soon be separated and most likely never see each other again.

The Male gasped in alarm as the search light swirled back to the mm the cop yelling "I found them!"

"Oh shit, here they come baby! Quick grab Zellie and go to Octovalley, I will find another place to stay with Jay!"

"But honey-"

"No buts there is no time! We have to go NOW!"

"Ok, ok I'm going…"

The mother picked up the younger brother and was about to leave when the father stopped her

"Wait babe…"

The mother stopped and turned to him

"Yes hon?"

The father was quiet for a moment, blushing profusely, before he smiled and said, "I love you~"

The mother smiled back and as she left said, "I love you too~…"

The mother ran as fast as she could from the Squid police, panting hard and clutching her youngest crying son close to her chest to protect him from the rain pouring hard all around them

"Shhh, Shhh Calm down Zellie, it's going to be alright…" She cooed trying to calm him down, unsuccessfully as he continued to cry loudly

Seeing the Manhole only a few feet away, she gave it one final push, jumping down the manhole, the police stopping outside it

"should we go after her sir?" a young cadet said

"No let her go" the chief said

"But sir-"

"No buts she wouldn't think of coming back up, not with her baby possibly being in danger"

In Octovalley

 _The mother finally stopped, huffing as she put her baby down on a warm rock nearby wrapping him tightly, but comfortably in his blankets, lulling home to sleep_

 _Sighing, she looked out at the open area_

" _Oh Zellie...you will surely be able to see our brother again someday…"_

In Squid Hatton

At the same time , the father panted as he finally managed to cross the boarder out of Inkopolis and into Squid Hatton, Sighing he walked around until he managed get to find a apartment building labeled *Inkotron Apartments*

Walking in he wandered up to the front desk saying, "Can I get a room for two? One adult and one baby"

"OK sir that will be 100 Squid Dollars please." Said the receptionist

"Here you go" he said as he handed the Inkling the money

"Thank you sir here is your room key and I hope you have a grand time here at Inkotron" the Inkling stated, smiling as she handed him his room key

"Thank you lady" the father said as he waved and took the elevator of his room floor

He unlocked the door and walked in, eyes widening a bit as he looked around the large room

The Living room is basically White, Black and Brown with a giant flat screen T.V, Black Couch, White walls, and Brown floors, a brown coffee table sat between the TV and couch. He could see that the kitchen and living room connect and walked into the kitchen to see big refrigerator and a big stove with dishwasher across from it. He walked into a door to find the bathroom with tons of space and a giant bathtub, sink and medium sized toilet. He walked out that room and walked into two identical rooms that had big beds with walk in closets and a patio.

The father signed and laid the older brother down on the bed, the baby fast asleep curling on the bed, before sitting down next to him rubbing his own head tired of the events that occurred today.

"Jay… you will meet your younger brother one day I-I-"l

 _I Pro_ mise….

 _A/N: I won't reveal who the younger brother is until the third book because this book is centered around Jayn' the older brother(and those that figure out who the younger brother is DON'T TELL IN REVIEW, don't spoil for people who don't know). Anyway hope you guys liked the Prologue and again I apologize for the short chapter. Leave a Review, Fav, and Follow and I will see you guys and gals later!_


	2. The Adventure Begins!

**A/N hey everyone I'm back and with another chapter to throw at yawls face! As the heading reads this is when the adventure really begins and we are introduced to two new characters! (Well not really they were in the Prologue but we didn't get good descriptions and what not) ANYWAY hope you guys enjoy reading this fan fiction and let's roll on with the official chapter!**

Splatoon - Odd White Out

Chapter 2 – The Adventure Begins!

 _14 Year's Later_

It was a beautiful day in Squid Hatton. Inkling's of all colors and jellyfish in all shapes and sizes were going about their business as usual, enjoying the bright day. One little Inkling however, is getting ready to leave home and go to the one place every young Inkling goes when they turn 14, the grandest city of all, Inkopolis. In fact he was getting ready to leave right now-

BANG!

-As soon as his father stops being clumsy and making a big mess.

*We see a tall Inkling with Light Blue tentacles falling down the stairs*

 _ **Name: Maliq Gender: Inkling Male**_

 _ **Age: 35 Personality: Shy, Clumsy, Mischievous**_

 _ **Eye Color: Green Outfit: Takoraka Mesh, Firefin Navy Sweat, Trail Boots**_

 _ **Occupation: Father**_

"Dad your going to cause me too miss the next train to Inkopolis…" came an Emotionless voice

*we see a young Inkling with white tentacles staring up the stairs with an Emotionless look on his face*

 _ **Name: Jayn' Prower Gender: Inkling Male**_

 _ **Age: 14 Personality: Emotionless, Brutally Honest, Lazy**_

 _ **Eye Color: Grey (blind) Outfit: White Headband, Basic Tee, Cream Basics**_

 _ **Occupation: None (yet) Pets?: Pet Snail named Dig**_

Maliq collapses at the bottom of the stairs, panting as he tried to catch his breath from the unexpected fall.

"Sorry Digit, I was just trying-"

"-Trying to get my Droopy Eyelids medicine, I know I know" Jayn' said "but I told you I would be fine without it remember? Even the doctor said so."

Maliq got up and rubbed his head "I know, I know, but I'm still worried. What if something goes wrong?"

Jayn' sighed and said, "nothing will go wrong I won't just suddenly go unblind anyway"

"I know, but-"

TOOT! TOOT! "All Aboard!"

"Oh crap!" Maliq said as he grabbed Jayn' and pulled him to the door "You got to go Digit or your going to miss the bus!"

"But wait-" Jayn' said as he was pushed out the door, "What about my-"

"No time and like you said you will be find and I trust that you are right so bye, stay safe and don't forget to have fun!" Maliq said as he closed the door.

Jayn' stared at the door for a few more moments before sighing and saying "c'mon, Dig let's go…" before running to catch the train before it left.

 _2 minutes later_

As Jayn' reached the train (just in time too) he gave the conductor his ticket and took a seat in a lone booth, Dig sitting in his lap, placing his bag in the spot next to him

Jayn' sighed and looked out the window "New life here I come…"

 _15 minutes later_

After finally waiting 15 minutes, the train finally pulled out the train station and was on its way to Inkopolis

Jayn' looked around the train cart he was in and noticed the odd and fascinated looks he was getting and if he listened he could hear the whispers about him

"Oh my gosh is his birth Color white!?"

"I've never seen an Inkling with such a color!"

"Oh wow so cool!" "So amazing!"

The whispers kept coming and it was starting to make him feel internally uncomfortable, but being the Emotionless Inkling he is he didn't show it and just turned his head trying to ignore the whispers and fascinated stares.

After a while he started to zone out and laid his head against the glass, falling asleep, pulling Dig closer to him.

 _2 hours later_

Jayn' woke up to the conductor shouting "We will be arriving in Inkopolis in 15 minutes!"

Jayn' yawned and stretched, putting his two back shorter tentacles in his usual low ponytail, letting his front tentacles hang by his neck. He woke up Dig and grabbed his stuff and prepared to get off the train.

 _15 minutes later_

As the train pulled into Inkopolis train station, the conductor yelled, "We have arrived in Inkopolis. Please collect your things and leave out the nearest exit."

Jayn' got up and left out the train, Dig following him. As he stepped out the train cart he looked around, taking in the scenery, noticing the looks he was getting, but ignoring them, he made his way out of the train station.

As Jayn' made his watch to Inkopolis' Jump Pad, he could see Inkopolis tower and the great zapfish who turned and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and made his way to the jump pad.

Jayn' turned into his squid form, putting Dig in his bag and positioned himself correctly on the jump pad. When he was correctly positioned, he jumped from the jump pad, landing outside Inkopolis gates.

He pulled Dig out his bag and set him on the ground, rubbing his head and turned, slowly opening the gate and walking inside looking around in slight awe. He walked around for a bit, ignoring the looks he was getting, until he wandered upon a building labeled "Inkopolis Hotel!" and underneath it said, "We house the Squid Sisters!" Jayn' frowned in confusion 'squid sisters? Who are they?' he thought, turning to Dig would looked just as confused as him "Do you have any idea as to who they are?" he asked him. Dig barked and shook his head

All of a sudden they heard someone shout, "WHAT!"

Jayn' and Dig turned to see a pink tentacle Inkling running towards them wearing a squid girl tunic, squid girl shoes, and traditional headband.

The Female Inkling stopped in front of them and said, "you don't know who the squid sisters are!?"

Jayn' and Dig looked at each other and Jayn' said "No…are we supposed ta?"

The girl Inkling gasped and said "of course your are my uniquely White tentacle friend. Why they are only the most famous Inkling's in all of Inkopolis! You can't come here without knowing about them!"

"Oh…" Jayn' stated "well maybe sometime you can tell me more about them?"

The Inkling smiled "Of course I will and maybe someday you can meet my team. I'm sure they will be happy to meet you!"

"Ok…" Jayn' said "I will see you later miss…?"

"Oh!" the girl said "How rude of me! My name is Ellie, Level 50 and Rank S!"

"My name is Jayn'…" he said "and this is my pet snail Dig."

Dig barked happily and Ellie squealed

"OH MY GOSH HE IS SOOOO CUTE!"

"Thank you" Jayn' stated

"Well I will see you guys later!" Ellie said as she walked away

"Bye" Jayn' said

Jayn' sighed and looked at Dig "let's go in the hotel and get a room ya?"

Dig barked in agreement and they walked in the hotel, walking up to the receptionist, Jayn' said "can I get a room for two? One Inkling and one pet"

The receptionist looked at him and said, in a sort of snooty voice, "I'm sorry sir, but rooms in Inkopolis Hotel cost over 300 squid dollars-(I don't know what there called, sue me)

"I know" Jayn' interrupted as he pulled out 300 squid dollars "I'm have enough. Can I get a room please. One Inkling and one snail"

The receptionist gaped and said in a shake voice, "of course sir your room is on floor 5 number 55. Here is your room key and I hope you have a grand time here at Inkopolis hotel…"

Jayn' paid the lady and grabbed his room key, grabbing his bags he told Dig to come on and they made their way to the elevator. Pushing the button for floor 5 they waited…

 _A few seconds later_

As the elevator dinged as it arrive on the requested floor, Jayn' got out the elevator, Dig right behind him and walked left where he sees the number go from 40-60 he stops at his assigned room and unlocks the room, stepping inside and closing the door when Dig entered.

Jayn' looked around the room before walking into the door labled "bedroom" and placed his bags on the floor next to the closet, Dig running to the snail bed and curling inside it. Jayn' laid down in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking the same thing his snail was thinking

' _This is going to be an interesting adventure…'_

 _ **WHOO finally finished this chapter! You guys have NO Idea how long this chapter took! I'm going to be taking a break for a while so I won't be updating for a while sorry. But anyway I hope you guys like this chapter!**_

 _ **I have a question for you guys:**_

 _ **At what age do you think Jayn' got Dig (his pet snail)?**_

 _ **Type your answer in the Review and the ones who get it right get a shoutout!**_


End file.
